


Not So Playful Playdate

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slight Bondage, chained togetherness, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Kim find out Rythian and Duncan are having 'dreams' about each other. They try to get them together. Chained together, sleepovers, fluff, smut. Things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepover

“Zoey do we have to go?” Rythian whined.

“Yes we do. I haven’t seen Kim in weeks and since you refuse to let me go see her alone, you’re coming with me.” Zoey said. In truth, it had only been 2 weeks but Zoey had something important to talk to Kim about.

Rythian sighed, “But-”

“No buts.” Zoey said, cutting him off. “And remember the truce between Duncan and you. No fighting.” She said firmly while putting her flying ring on.

“Not promising anything.” Rythian muttered, waiting in the air for Zoey. The last time they had went to Duncan's castle; they had ended up fighting and falling into some weird spherical dream machine or something. Neither was seriously hurt and the machine had absolutely no effect on either of them but it was still very inconvenient.

Zoey zoomed out of the house, heading for Duncan’s castle, “Come on Rythian!” She yelled behind her. Rythian sighed again and followed her trying to keep up with her fast pace.

Soon Duncan’s castle came into view and Rythian muttered. “And he says I’m a show off.”

Kim and Duncan were waiting in front of the large door. Duncan looked annoyed while Kim looked ecstatic. Kim flew to meet her using her jetpack. The two girls collided with each other, spinning around from force. “Kim!” Zoey squealed.

“Zoey!” Kim squealed back. Zoey’s arms wrapped around Kim’s neck and Kim’s arms wrapped around her waist. While they were staring into each other’s eyes, Rythian took the chance to land in front of the large door. He made sure to keep a few feet away from Duncan. They watched as the two girls shared a sweet kiss.

“Rythian.” Duncan said, nodding at him.

“Duncan.” Rythian said, nodding back at him. The two girls flew down to the ground holding hands and both of their cheeks were a slight pink “Hello Kim.” Rythian said.

“Hello Rythian.” She said, cheerily.

“Hey Duncan.” Zoey said, waving.

Duncan smiled at her, “Hey Zoey.”

Kim punched in the code for the door and it open with the sound of pistons. Rythian wrinkled his nose at all the machinery he heard whirring around the place. When they got to a place with a fountain and flowers, Duncan smiled at a door. Kim and Zoey were talking about something and they weren’t watching the two boys, “Hey Rythian.” Duncan said.

Rythian was slightly shocked when he heard Duncan addressing him, “What?” He asked.

“Go through that door.” He said, pointing towards an iron door.

“Why?” Rythian asked skeptical.

"I want to show you something." Duncan said, walking to the door. Rythian narrowed his eyes. "Oh what do you think I'm going to do? We have a truce remember?" Duncan said, putting one foot on the pressure plate. The door opened.

Rythian's curiosity got the best of him and he walked toward the door. He stepped in and nothing happened. He looked around and all he could see was Duncan's computer. He looked back at Duncan who seemed a bit surprised. Kim walked over to the two with a smirk, "I took out the tesla coil before he came over." She said, giving Duncan a glare. Duncan laughed nervously. Kim sighed, "I'm going to go show Zoey my tower. You guys stay here and try not to kill each other." She said, giving them both a glare.

They both walked off and as soon as they were out of sight Rythian wacked Duncan in the back of the head, "Oi!" Duncan yelled, a hand going to rub the back of his head.

Duncan tried to hit him back but Rythian dodged it and hit his feet. Duncan fell to the ground with an audible 'oof'. Rythian chuckled, "Got to be faster than that to hit me." He said.

Duncan smirked and kicked his ankles. Rythian fell down on his back. Duncan stood up and was dusting himself off when Rythian grabbed his ankles and pulled. The fight dragged on while the two girls were in Kim’s tower talking.

_Kim's Tower..._

Zoey's smile was huge, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kim asked.

"Well, the other night Rythian was tossing and turning in his sleep. You know moaning and groaning. I thought he was having a nightmare so I was about to wake him up but then he arched his back, let out a long moan, and then he said..." She paused, her smile growing wider.

"He said what?" Kim urged.

"He said Duncan." She squealed.

"Oh my god." Kim said, covering her mouth. "You mean..." She trailed off.

Zoey nodded her head frantically, "Rythian was having a _dream_ about Duncan." She said, wiggling her eyes suggestively.

"That is so weird because a few nights ago I heard moaning and groaning from Duncan’s room." Kim said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah and?" Zoey asked.

"Well I woke him up but before I did I could've sworn I heard him say Rythian." She said.

"Oh my god." Zoey said.

"Do you know what this means?" Kim asked.

"Of course I do." Zoey answered.

"We need to get them together." Kim said, a smile appearing on her face.

"But how?" Zoey asked.

"Wait when did Rythian have that dream?" Kim asked.

"Um I think maybe 2 weeks ago. After our last visit." Zoey explained, "Why?"

"Because I think I know what happened." Kim said, walking out of her tower. The first thing she saw was Rythian and Duncan rolling round on the floor. It ended with Duncan straddling Rythian and his hands holding Rythian's arms down. They were both breathing heavily and they were both red. A minute passed by and they were still in that position but their breathing had slowed. Kim and Zoey giggled and both boys’ heads shot to look at them. Rythian pushed Duncan off and quickly stood up.

"What the hell Duncan?!" He said outraged.

"You started it!" Duncan shouted.

"Oh don't stop on my account. Me and Zoey could go back in the tower and let you two have your-"

"NO!" Both guys said. "It was nothing like that!" Duncan screamed. However they were both blushing.

"Whatever you say." Kim said, leading Zoey away. "I'm going to go show Zoey the dream machine thingy." Kim said, over her shoulder.

"Alright be careful not to fall in!" Duncan called. Then he turned and glared at Rythian.

"Come on Zoey." Kim said. "I think I know what happened." She said. She led Zoey out of the castle and onto a clearing with a big sphere in the middle. "That's the dream machine thingy. It's supposed to be able to let you see your dreams. Duncan switched it off the day after he and Rythian fell in. I asked why but he didn't tell me. I think I know what happened. Their dream states or something must have merged together when they fell in. So when they fell asleep they must have like shared dreams. I think that's why Duncan didn't tell me why he turned it off."

"So the reason they had _dreams_ about each other is because of this machine?" Zoey asked.

"No the dreams you have are supposed to show what you want. If both of them had _dreams_ about each other. Then it wasn't forced." Kim said smiling. "You know what we have to do right?" Kim said.

Zoey didn't answer. Instead she flicked the lever to turn on the machine. "I'll make sure we stay here for the night." Zoey said, winking at Kim.


	2. Dreams

_Last time: I’ll make sure we stay here for the night.” Zoey said, winking at Kim._

"Let's go back and check on them. They're probably fighting again." Kim said, heading back.

Zoey and Kim were right, when they got back to the fountain place the two boys were rolling on the ground once again. “Rythian!” Zoey screamed.

“Duncan!” Kim screamed after. The two stopped and looked up at them. They quickly stood up and brushed themselves off. “Is it possible for you two to stop killing each other for two minutes?!” Kim said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He started it.” Duncan grumbled.

“Well I’m ending it.” Kim said.

Zoey suddenly perked up, “Hey you know what would be great!?” She exclaimed in excitement.

“What Zoey?” Rythian asked. Zoey turned toward Kim and Rythian could’ve sworn he saw her wink at Kim.

“If Rythian and I were to stay here!” She exclaimed.

Duncan and Rythian scrambled to make an excuse for themselves but Kim cut them off, “That would be great!”

Duncan and Rythian sighed in defeat. “Then it’s settled. I’ll stay with Kim in her tower and Rythian can sleep…” She turned toward Kim for an answer.

“We can make him a bed.” Kim said. “We need to make Duncan one anyway.” She said.

Rythian turned to Duncan, “You don’t have a bed?” He questioned.

“I don’t need one. I’m invincible.” Duncan said, with a small smirk on his face.

Rythian rolled his eyes at him. Kim laughed, “Ha! Yesterday you flew to the top of your tower and then you fell off into a lava pit you had dug a minute before. Then you died and lost all your stuff.” Kim said. (Don’t know if this is possible but I just _had_ to have this in here)

Rythian chuckled, “Invincible huh?” He mocked.

“Shut up Rythian.” Duncan grumbled.

Rythian looked up and saw that the sun was setting, “We should make those beds.” He said.

Kim led them into the sorting room and they grabbed wool and planks. Kim made them both beds and she plonked one down in one corner of Duncan’s computer room. “You sleep here.” She ordered. He sighed but sat down in the bed.

Then she walked to the other corner of the room and plonked the bed down there, “You sleep there.” She ordered Rythian.

“Wait why do we have to sleep in the same room?” Duncan asked, eyeing Rythian cautiously.

“Yah why?” Rythian asked too.

“Because there’s no other place for him to go. Everywhere else is too noisy.” Kim said.

Rythian glared slightly at Duncan before sighing and sitting down on the edge of his new bed. “Wait seriously?” Duncan asked.

“I’m very tired and I’m not going to try and kill you in your sleep.” Rythian said, rolling his eyes. “I signed the treaty remember.”

Duncan narrowed his eyes at Rythian but sighed, "Fine." He grumbled.

Kim and Zoey smiled, "Good. It's nice to see you two getting along." Zoey said, opening the door. "Kim and I will be in her tower in you need us. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." She said, disappearing out the door.

The room was quiet. It seemed like forever before someone moved. Rythian sighed and leaned down to take off his boots. Duncan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and cocked his head at him, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to sleep like this." He explained, rolling his eyes. Then he turned to look at Duncan, "What? Am I making you blush?" He teased.

Duncan frowned but a light pink dusted his cheeks. He grumbled to himself as he leaned down to take off his boots. He continued to take off his lab coat, goggles and pants leaving him in boxers and a white shirt. When he looked up he saw Rythian in nothing but boxers and the scarf he had wrapped over his mouth. Duncan blushed profusely as he realized he was staring but didn’t stop. Rythian’s hand went to his face and rested on the scarf. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Then he sighed and pulled the scarf off. Duncan held back a gasp. There were black marks running up his face. They looked like veins and they stopped below his lips and continued down his chest. They stopped above his heart. _Well that explains why he always wore the scarf,_ Duncan thought to himself. Rythian didn't say another word instead he ignored Duncan’s staring and fell back on the bed. He didn’t use the covers and at that moment Duncan realized how hot it was. He spread out on the bed and was surprised at how fast he fell asleep.

*Dream state*

The dream kind of faded in from black. Duncan and Rythian were rolling around on the ground. The rolling stopped a second later with Duncan pinning Rythian to the ground. Rythian was between Duncan’s legs and Duncan had Rythian’s arms pinned to his sides. They were both red and breathing heavily. Rythian’s scarf had fallen leaving his lips (and odd black veins) exposed. A minute passed and unlike the other time, Kim and Zoey didn’t interrupt them. Duncan had ended up way closer to Rythian this time too. He could feel Rythian’s breathe on his lips and before he could stop himself he leaned down and pressed his lips to his. He had expected Rythian to shove him off, to scream at him or something. When he didn’t Duncan was surprised. When Rythian actually kissed back Duncan was too deep in pleasure to care. Rythian’s tongue pressed against Duncan’s mouth and he happily opened his mouth. They explored each other’s mouth and Duncan moved his hands from Rythian’s arms to the ground. Funny he was about to kill him seconds before and now they were kissing, Duncan thought. " _God_ ," Rythian exclaimed as Duncan moved and bit his ear.

The rest of the dream was filled with kissing, moaning, and promises that will never be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no sexy times in this chapter but hold on! There soon will be ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed and please comment. :)


	3. Waking Up

* _Out of Dream state*_

Rythian shot up in his bed breathing heavily. A faint light trickled in through the windows and he felt his face go red as he remembered his dream. He looked to the other person in the room to find that he was awake and breathing heavily as well. Rythian moved a bit and found that he had a bit of a problem... in his pants. He hurriedly grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap hoping Duncan didn't see. Duncan was curled up in a ball with his arms wrapped around his knees looking everywhere but at Rythian. He was trying to catch his breath. "Nightmare?" Rythian breathed out.

"Yah." Duncan scoffed a light blush on his face. “What about you?” He asked, gesturing to him.

Rythian looked away, “Um same thing.” He lied. Suddenly Kim and Zoey came barging in and Rythian remembered he didn't have his scarf on. Rythian fell back down onto the bed quickly and pulled the pillow over his head while curling his legs up into a ball to hide his problem.

"Hey... boys?" Kim questioned as she took in the sight before her. Duncan was bright red and curled in a ball and Rythian was lying down on the bed with a pillow over his face and his legs were curled up. "Um, are you guys okay?" She asked.

Rythian just gave her a thumbs up, "Yah we're fine." Duncan answered.

"Alright. Well we made breakfast so get dressed and come to the sorting room. I put up a table and stuff." Zoey said and then her and Kim left.

Neither of the two moved. Rythian took a deep breath and thought of the worst thing he could think of. In this case it was Sjin. Soon his problem was gone and he sat up. Duncan didn’t move. Rythian silently got dressed and stretched. He walked to the door and looked back at Duncan who was still in a ball. “You coming?” Rythian asked.

“Um... I’ll be right there.” Duncan said, not meeting Rythian’s eyes. Rythian nodded and left. Duncan waited a second before uncurling and staring down at his problem. He sighed. He tried thinking about cold showers and horrible stuff but it didn’t seem to make a difference. He groaned in annoyance and fell back onto the bed. He came to the conclusion that the only way to deal with this was... well to _deal_ with this. He sighed and looked at the door. No one seemed to be coming back anytime soon. He sat up and leaned against the pillows for support. He pulled his shirt off and let his hands trail down, lightly brushing against his skin. Duncan was very good with self control and he could make himself last for hours but this was not one of those times. He let out a shaky breath and he pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection from its prison. He hissed slightly as the cold air hit him. He was already dripping with pre-cum from the lingering memories of the dream. He decided not to dwell on the fact that a dirty dream about Rythian could get him this hard. He used the pre-cum as lube and stroked himself slowly a few times, biting his other hand to keep in the moans. He picked up the pace slightly and found himself thinking back to the dream. It had felt so real. The thought of the dream made him harder and he felt himself drifting closer to the edge. He remembered the feel of Rythian’s mouth around his member and the way it felt to hear Rythian screaming his name as he thrusted into him. He was too far gone with pleasure to care what he thought about anymore. He was right at the edge and a few more strokes was all it took. "Rythian..." The small whisper forced it's way out of Duncan's mouth as he came. He struggled to control his panting and he grabbed a tissue from his computer desk to clean himself up.

After getting dresses Duncan went down to the sorting room feeling very refreshed and satisfied. However he blushed when he saw Rythian. He tried to hide it but with all the eyes on him he only blushed deeper. He sat down and cleared his throat, “What are we eating?” He asked.

“Well Zoey made pancakes and there’s coffee.” Kim said, smiling a bit too big. Duncan gave himself a pancake and poured himself a cup of coffee. While he was drinking Kim asked, “So have any good dreams?” Duncan spit his coffee away from everybody. Rythian was blushing bright red. Kim laughed, “So you had one of _those_ dreams.” Kim said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Both boys blushed redder, “W-what?! No!” Duncan denied. Kim and Zoey started laughing and Duncan hid his face in his hands while Rythian pulled his scarf up more to try to hide his red face.

“Sooooooo,” Zoey teased, “Who was it about?” She asked, smiling as if she knew a secret no one else did.

Duncan's head shot up and his eyes landed on Rythian. Rythian’s eyes flashed to Duncan and for a second there eyes met. This only made them blush harder and look away. Kim laughed, "Fine if you won't tell us then we'll guess." Kim said, winking at Zoey. Neither of the guys noticed.

"Hmm, was it about Sjin?" Zoey asked. Both of the boys face contorted in disgust as they thought about the possibility. "Ok so it's not Sjin." Zoey concluded, looking at their faces.

"We didn't have any dreams like that! Right Rythian?" Duncan asked.

"Of course not! I don't have those kinds of dreams." Rythian said, rolling his eyes even though he was still blushing.

“Fine whatever you say.” Zoey said, a cheeky smile on her face. The two girls eyes met and Kim winked at Zoey. Zoey’s smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short. So sorry about that. If the smut in this chapter sucks then I'm sorry. I haven't made many smut fics. Until next chapter... SO LONG!


	4. Chained Together

_Last time: “Fine whatever you say.” Zoey said, a cheeky smile on her face. The two girls met and Kim winked at Zoey. Zoey’s smile widened._

The rest of the morning went fine. Zoey and Kim talked and to everyone’s surprise Rythian and Lalna talked. Rythian went home with Zoey and it was pretty good. The only thing was that the dreams continued. Duncan completely forgot about the dream machine incident and continued to ‘suffer’ through the dreams. This lasted about three more weeks. During these three weeks the two guys could hardly take it. They dreamt about it every night and every day they couldn't get it out of their heads. Kim and Zoey hadn't seen each other at all during these three weeks because both boys didn't want to be around each other.

But Zoey put her foot down one day, “I haven’t seen Kim in three weeks. We haven’t talked and I miss her. We are going today whether you like it or not.” Zoey had said before practically dragging Rythian to Lalna’s by the ear.

Zoey knew what had been happening to Rythian and she was annoyed. She had been sleeping in the other room because Rythian was so loud in his ‘nightmares’. Not to mention how irritable he was in the day. The lack of Lalna turned him into a complete and utter bastard. She was getting tired of it. So she dragged him to Lalna’s and banged on the door until someone opened.

That person was Kim. Zoey flung herself at her and kissed her with all the pent up frustration she had accumulated in the course of 3 weeks. Kim kissed back with the same ferocity. “Kim?” A voice rang out from above. Rythian flinched at the voice that haunted his dreams. Lalna came floating down in a jet-pack, “Who is- Oh.” Lalna said as he saw Zoey and Kim kissing passionately. Then he saw Rythian and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Rythian blushed too and tried to avoid looking at Lalna. The two girls stopped kissing and Zoey winked at Kim. Kim giggled then turned to glare at the two boys who had yet to say hi to each other. “Lalna, aren’t you going to say hi to Rythian?” Kim asked, continuing to glare at him.

Lalna rolled his eyes but he blushed darker. “What’s the point?” He asked, trying to get out of talking to Rythian.

Zoey sighed, “I am really getting tired of you two.” Then she whispered something to Kim, who whispered something back. Then Kim flew up to the tower, grabbed something, and then flew back. She nodded at Zoey. Zoey suddenly grabbed Rythian’s arm and pulled him toward Lalna. Kim did the same.

“What are you doing?” Rythian asked, resisting a bit as his hand drifted closer to Lalna’s.

“Kim?” Lalna questioned, laughing nervously as their hands drifted closer and closer. Then out of nowhere Kim slammed something down on their wrists. Zoey and Kim let go and they looked down to see that they were cuffed together with some padded handcuffs.

“Kim what the hell are you doing?!” Lalna asked frantically when he saw the handcuffs that connected him to the very person that he couldn't bear to be around.

“Zoey!?” Rythian screamed in protest, lightly tugging on the handcuffs. “Take them off!” He yelled.

She grabbed him by the ear, “Come on.” Zoey said, dragging him into Duncan’s machinery filled castle and into his computer room. All Lalna could do was walk along since he would just be dragged anyway. When she dragged them into Duncan’s computer room, she glared at both of them. “Kim and I have both agreed. You need to sort out whatever this is." She said, gesturing to the distance between them. They had separated as far as they could with the handcuffs on them.

Zoey walked out of the room and then suddenly there was a blue film between the door and outside. Lalna dragged Rythian toward the door to see what had appeared. He pressed his hand against it and he couldn't go through it. "Force field?" He questioned. "Kim?" He asked. "Kim?!" He said louder, chuckling nervously. "Kim! Zoey this isn't funny!" He screamed.

Zoey appeared on the other side of the door, "We're laughing pretty hard." Zoey said, chuckling.

"Can you at least give us the keys to the handcuffs?" He asked, gesturing to the chains.

"Maybe." Zoey said, laughing. "You guys are staying in there until you're friends."

"So forever." Lalna said dryly. Zoey shrugged and walked away out of sight. Lalna groaned and looked at Rythian. He sighed and looked to the ground.

The two ended up sitting on one of the beds with their backs to each other. Only a thin space between them. Neither wanted to acknowledge the others presence so they took the time to analyze their surroundings. Well Rythian did, Lalna was trying to figure out a way to disable to force field. He saw the force field covered the whole tower, from the top to 3 levels down. It would be impossible for them to get out without Zoey or Kim doing it for them. Lalna sighed and looked down at their cuffed hands. How would they sleep? He asked himself. The sun was already going down and neither of their apprentices had thrown in some keys.

A few minutes after the sun had gone down, neither of them had moved. Then Rythian yawned and Lalna figured they would have to sleep sometime. "So... how are we going to sleep?" Lalna asked.

Rythian didn't say anything for awhile then, "I think we should push the beds together." He suggested.

"What?" Lalna said, defensively.

"You have a better idea? The other options are us sleeping in one bed or us sleeping on the floor." Rythian explained.

Lalna sighed, "Fine." He muttered bitterly.

They silently moved the beds together and after a few minutes of struggling to get their shoes off, they flopped down on the beds, their hands extremely close together.

Lalna knew he couldn't go to sleep, not when he knew what was coming if he did. However his body had other plans. His eyes kept closing and soon he felt himself drift off.


	5. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. If it sucks then I am sorry. I tried.

_Last time: His eyes kept closing and soon he felt himself drift off._

The dream started like always. It faded in from black and Lalna opened his eyes to find that he was looking at the ceiling of his computer room. It was very dark and it seemed it wasn't able to move. He looked and saw that his hands and feet were bound with padded handcuffs. He chuckled nervously, "Um, what the hell?" He muttered, tugging on the restraints. None of his dreams before were ever like this. Maybe this was a nightmare? He thought in confusion.

He felt something brush against his leg and he looked down to see a figure standing beside him. He let his eyes adjust and saw that it was Rythian. Rythian didn't have a shirt on or pants. All he was wearing was boxers. Lalna gulped. Rythian smiled, "Hello Lalna." He purred.

Rythian wasn't entirely sure what was going on either but it wasn't like he didn't mind. After all seeing Lalna all tied up in nothing but boxers wasn't such a bad sight. Bondage was always a kink of his. "Rythian?" Lalna squeaked.

Rythian chuckled and took a step closer, his hand trailing over Lalna's thighs. The tiniest of shivers went through Lalna as he stared at Rythian. Rythian smiled devilishly, "Hm, seems you're all tied up Lalna." He said his voice low. Rythian put his knee on the bed. "What should we do with you then?" He asked.

Lalna gulped again, "Um let me go?" He said, his voice weak.

Rythian chuckled, "You seem nervous Lalna." He teased. He lifted his other knee to straddle him. "I couldn't imagine why." He said bringing his face down towards his.

Lalna stared at Rythian his eyes hooded, "You looked like you were saying something there." He said, bringing his head up to kiss him.

Rythian kissed back with a passion, absolutely dominating him. Lalna's head hit the pillow and he let Rythian devour him. Rythian grinded his hips down and Lalna moaned. Rythian turned his attention to Lalna's neck. "You look delicious like this." he said, his voice deepened with lust. Lalna whimpered as Rythian toyed with his nipples, "All tied up and vulnerable." Rythian stated, lowering his gaze. He smirked at the bulge in Lalna's boxers. He scooted own until he was right in front of it.

Lalna took in a shaky breath. "Rythian." Lalna whined struggling against the cuffs.

Rythian chuckled, "Yes Lalna." He teased, making an effort to blow as much air as he could on Lalna's hard on. Lalna bit his lip and wiggled his hips. "What do you want?" Rythian asked, palming Lalna through his boxers.

Lalna moaned, "You." He answered.

"Be more specific Lalna I can't read minds." Rythian teased.

Lalna looked down at him and smiled devilishly, "I want you to suck me off." He said.

Rythian chuckled, "I'm going to wipe that smile off your face." He threatened. Rythian brought his face close and mouthed at him through his boxers. Lalna threw his head back and moaned. Rythian chuckled again and pulled Lalna's boxers down. Rythian stared at Lalna's hard on and licked his lips. Lalna shivered under his gaze. Rythian was just waiting for Lalna to lose his cool and start fucking his mouth. Yah, Rythian had a lot of kinks.

Rythian smiled up at him before taking him fully in his mouth. Lalna moaned and tugged on the cuffs. " _God_ , take these fucking things off." He growled squirming under Rythian's mouth. Rythian bobbed his head and hummed. Lalna bit his lip and tried to keep his hips steady for the sake of his coherent thinking.

Rythian pulled back and glared slightly at Lalna. Now of all times he started to be nice. Lalna looked down to see why Rythian had stopped. "Now's the time you start to fuck my mouth." He stated, blushing a bit.

Lalna chuckled a little and looked toward the ceiling, "Like being fucked in the mouth Rythian?" He teased.

"Only by you Lalna." Rythian said, taking Lalna in his mouth once again. He bobbed once and then he didn't need to. Lalna thrust into his mouth with no mercy and Rythian reveled in the roughness.

"You like that?" Lalna asked while thrusting his dick into Rythian's mouth. "You like me fucking you in the mouth?" He growled, tugging on the cuffs again. " _God_ these fucking things." He muttered, stuttering in his thrusts as he got close.

Rythian admired Lalna's ability to speak clearly when he's on the edge. Rythian could barely think past, _Holy shit this feels good._ He could probably come in his pants if Lalna kept fucking his mouth and dirty talking like he was.

Rythian moaned around his dick and Lalna made a sound that should be illegal. Rythian started to palm himself through his boxers and he groaned.

Rythian scooted forward and that allowed Lalna to thrust deeper into Rythian's mouth. Lalna's cock hit the back of Rythian's throat and that was it. Lalna arched his back as he came in Rythian's mouth, " _Rythian_." Lalna muttered.

Rythian came as soon as he heard Lalna whisper his name. He pulled back quickly and collapsed down. He rested his head on Lalna's thigh and looked up at him. Lalna looked down at Rythian and he almost got hard again. Rythian's hair was messed up, his lips were red and puffy, and there was come dripping down the side of his slightly open mouth. Lalna tugged again on the restraints and cursed. "Rythian you look fucking hot." Lalna stated, letting his head fall back.

Rythian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed up to look at Lalna, "Remember you made me look this way." He said, leaning down and kissing the scientist. Lalna smiled into the kiss. "Oh and Lalna," Rythian added. Lalna smiled up at him, "I lo-" Then Rythian was gone. It all went black and Lalna opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his computer tower.

"Damn it." He muttered as he realized he never got to hear what Rythian was going to say. Even if it was a dream, the first half of that sentence was stuck in his mind. They had never said anything like that in any of his previous dreams. "God damn it." He said again as he realized how invested he was in a fake sex relationship he had with a dream Rythian. Then he realized another thing. "God fuck." He muttered as he looked down to see there was a mess in his pants.

Lalna looked over and saw Rythian staring at the ceiling. He turned and looked back up at the ceiling. He had no idea what to say. Not many people would when you just had a sex dream about your arch nemesis and then woke up to see that you are in fact handcuffed to said arch nemesis. "Lalna can I ask you something?" Rythian suddenly asked.

"What?" Lalna replied still staring at the ceiling.

"On a scale of one to ten, how fucked are we with this whole handcuffed together thing?" He said slowly.

Lalna thought about for a second and then answered, "A solid eleven Ryth. A solid eleven."


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: Lalna thought about it for a second and then answered, "A solid eleven Ryth. A solid eleven."_

Neither wanted to get up. Partly because they were chained and getting up would be that much harder and partly because both people had a mess in their pants. Lalna took the time to analyze his feelings for the man lying down next to him. He knew he didn't hate him. He couldn't hate him, not after all that has happened. Did he... like him? Maybe. He knew how cranky he had gotten when he had been away from Rythain for three weeks but did that mean he liked him? Did the feeling he got in his stomach when their hands brushed mean he liked him? Or the feeling he got in his dreams when he had Rythian beneath him crying out his name, besides the usual lust, he felt... something different. Adoration? Commitment? Does he dare even think the four letter word that came to mind when he thought about Rythian... Did that mean he liked Rythian?

His conclusion from this short analysis was... maybe he did like Rythian. Just a bit... Maybe even a lot more than a bit.

"Boys!" Kim's voice from the door made them both bolt to a sitting position. Kim walked into the room and she smiled at the way the beds were pushed together. Neither made a move to get up. "So, since neither of you are dead yet... me and Zoey decided to be nice and give you these." She said, holding up a set of small keys.

Lalna eyes widened a bit at the sight of them. "You're giving us the keys to the handcuffs?" He questioned, thinking it was too easy.

"Yup." She said with no explanation as she threw the keys at them. Rythian's hand shot up and caught them. Then she turned and left without another word.

Lalna narrowed his eyes at the door and then turned to see that Rythian was already unlocking the cuffs. "Thank god for that huh." He muttered not really expecting an answer.

"Yah, I don't how I would have managed being chained to you longer than I already have." Rythian answered.

Lalna gasped in mock offendence, "Your harsh words wound me Rythian." He said sarcastically.

Rythian rolled his eyes. "I wonder if they know that we need clothes." He said.

"Correction. You need clothes. I have some." Lalna said, pulling his hand away as Rythian unlocked it.

Rythian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean you have some?" He asked.

"I keep spare clothes in here in case I'm holed up in here for more than a day. It happens some times and it drives Kim crazy if I wear the same clothes for more than two days." He explained, trying to figure out how to get up without completely embarrasing himself.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked.

Lalna quickly stood up and made sure to show only his backside to Rythian as he walked to his computer desk. Once he got there he looked over his shoulder, "Turn around." His cheeks turning pink as he said it.

"Fine. It's not as if I want to see that anyway." Rythian said, his voice wavering as he turned to look at the far wall.

Lalna changed into some clean clothes in record time. He turned back to Rythian who was still staring at the far wall. He walked over and picked up his goggles. He placed them carefully on his head and sighed, "You can look now." He said, walking back over to his computer desk. He pulled out a small device that had a lot of wires sticking out of it. He sat in his chair and went to work on it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rythian asked, turning to Lalna the blanket still in his lap.

Lalna sighed and pulled out a pair of clothes. He threw them at Rythian and then went back to working on the small thing. He didn't see(although he wanted to) so much as hear Rythian quickly change. When he was sure he was done he turned to see that he had his original clothes on scarf and all. For a brief second Lalna regretted not memorizing the black lines on his face more thouroughly. Then Rythian tossed back the remaining of the clothes and Lalna saw that the only thing he took was the boxers. A quick thought passed through his mind and he couldn't help the curiousity that went through him. "Did you have any dreams Rythian?" The question popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Rythian froze and Lalna could barely see the blush under the scarf. "Um... no." He answered. "How about you?"

Lalna smiled and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he thought about his answer, "I had a very good dream." He answered, the memories of said dream going through his mind.

"Really?" Rythian asked, walking around to room. "What was it about?" He asked quietly as if he was afraid of the answer.

Lalna's smile widened, "It involved handcuffs." He said, leaving it at that.

The part of Rythian's face that wasn't covered turned red and he coughed awkwardly. "Sounds like a peculiar dream." Rythian said.

Lalna hummed and went back to fixing the device in his hand. Sensing the onversation was over Rythian flew to the top of the tower and leaned against the wall. He sat himself in a corner at the top of the tower and floated there. He looked out the small window that he had sat himself by and watched the day slowly waste away.

Kim and Zoey brought them food so they never had a chance to starve. That was the only time Rythian came down from his little spot in the ceiling. Throughout the rest of the day Lalna tried to work on the trinket but he never got far because a certain person kept breaking it's way to the front of his mind and distracting him. After a few futile attempts at getting something done he settled on leaning back in his chair and watching Rythian. Rythian never moved from the spot. Not an inch. The only thing that did move was his chest. It rose and fell with every breath he took. At some point of him being up there, he removed his scarf. Lalna took the time of him not being noticed to examine the black lines curving up his face. They stopped just below his nose and Lalna made sure to etch every curve and slope of them into his mind. The fading sun set colors into the room. Casting shadows. Since Rythian was right next to the window, the sun's glow illuminated his face and it made his hair glow like a halo above his head. Lalna couldn't describe him as any other way than, "Beautiful." His lips barely moving as he said the word.

The sound broke through the silence Lalna wasn't aware that had settled. Rythian's head whipped around and he stared down at Lalna. When he saw Lalna staring at him he blushed and hurriedly pulled up his scarf. Lalna was too entraced at the view to care that he was staring. "What are you staring at?" Rythian asked, turning back to look out the window. Since the sun had finally fully set the darkness settled in. The only thing Lalna could clearly see now was Rythian's glowing purple eyes.

"Nothing." Lalna said , quickly averting his gaze. "It's getting late." He added, taking off his labcoat.

"You're right." Rythian agreed, slowly floating down to the ground. He stretched and Lalna could hear some bones crack. "I'm going to bed." He said, shrugging off his coat and ripping his pants off. He walked over to the bed and pushed it away from the other. Far enough to be normal but close enough for their hands to touch if they stretched them. Lalna gave him a once over and decided that he liked Rythian in his boxers. Lalna set his goggles on his desk and took off his labcoat and shirt. He took off his pants as well and climbed under the covers of his bed. For a few minutes he just stared at the ceiling thinking. Then sleep overtook him.

Lalna was surrounded by darkness and then out of nowhere he was sitting on a bed in his computer room. He was sitting against the wall with his legs out. He also registered the fact that Rythian was practically sitting in his lap. On impulse, Lalna ran a hand through his hair. Rythian shivered and then looked up at him. "Hello." Lalna said, a little confused at how this dream started.

"Hello." Rythian said back with a small smile. He wasn't wearing his scarf and Lalna traced the black lines going down his face. He was surprised at how this dream was going. Usually they were all teeth and tongue after five seconds of being in the dream. There were no sweet kisses or caring caresses. Just bruised lips and red scratches. Lalna was suddenly filled with sadness at the reality. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and the smile he had on his face wavered.

Rythian frowned, "What’s wrong?" He asked, turning around and placing his hand on Lalna’s cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had ran down his cheek.

"This..." Lalna answered, not knowing exactly what he meant by it.

Rythian looked hurt and he pulled his hand back. He sat back on his heels and looked down at the covers, "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Lalna felt terrible. He hadn’t meant to say it like that. As much as Lalna hated to admit it, Rythian had gotten under his skin. Even worse he seemed to have wormed his way into his heart as well. Lalna sighed, "I didn’t mean it like that Ryth." Lalna said, scooting closer to him on the bed. "I meant this..." He said gesturing to everything around them. He rested his forehead against Rythian. "I don’t want this to be just a dream." He whispered the feeling of overwhelming sadness washed through him. He didn't want to hold a dream Rythian who liked him every night and then deal with a real Rythian who hated him in the day. He couldn't handle it.

"I want it to be real too Lalna." Rythian said, tilting his head and giving Lalna a peck on the lips. Lalna easily could’ve let that comment slide, what with Rythian slowly kissing his way down his neck but something about it was off. Then it hit him. When he was doing tests on dreams with his dream machine, (Kim had so graciously volunteered) every being that had been dreamt up didn’t know they were in a dream... so how did Rythian? Unless... "Kim." He whispered as he pulled away from Rythian.

Rythian backed off, feeling a bit angry that Lalna had been thinking about Kim when they were kissing. "What the hell Lalna?" He asked slightly pissed.

"Kim did this!" He exclaimed, smiling widely.

"What?" Rythian asked.

"Nevermind." Lalna said quickly, pulling Rythian closer. All coherent thought was soon forgotten as Lalna kissed Rythian. The kiss was warm and gentle and it made Rythian melt on the spot. Lalna pushed Rythian down on the bed. Both feeling the overwhelming need to be closer to each other.

Then Lalna was in his ear, "Rythian..." He said his voice husky. Rythian shivered. "Wake up." Lalna growled, a plan forming in his head as he said the words.

Lalna evaporated from Rythians view as both of them were jolted into conciousness.

Lalna opened his eyes to see Rythian still asleep. Lalna smiled slightly, now that he knew how Rythian really felt... well what kind of person would he be if he didn’t mess with Rythian for a bit.

Rythian opened his eyes to possibly the best and worst sight in his life. Lalna was staring right at him. He was biting his lip and for some reason Rythian couldn’t stop staring. "Good morning." Lalna said his voice husky from sleep. Rythian shivered.

"H-hello." Rythian stuttered. He cursed himself for sounding so stupid.

"Have any good dreams?" Lalna asked, letting his eyes flicker close.

Rythian blushed and looked away. "No." He said, trying to sound truthful and failing horribly. He quickly got up and walked over to the desk, trying to avoid Lalna.

Suddenly Lalna was up and leaning over Rythian. Rythian blushed brighter, "Lalna what the hell are you doing?!" He practically screamed.

Lalna smirked, "What? I’m getting my goggles." He said, reaching over and grabbing them from the desk, "Am I making you blush?" He mocked, leaning forward while putting them on.

Rythian groaned in annoyance and turned around, "Move."

Lalna leaned down the smirk still on his face, "Are you sure you want me to?" He asked. Rythian took in a shaky breath and didn't answer. Lalna licked his lips and his eyes trailed over every part of Rythian he could see, lingering on the black marks that ran from his mouth.

Rythian noticed his staring and blushed, "Maybe I should get my scarf." He said, reaching for it.

Lalna grabbed his hand but he didn't break his gaze, "No." He said, leaning further into Rythian until they were touching chests. "I want to see your face." He added.

Rythian's eyes flicked down to Lalna's lips and that was all it took. A second later they were all lips and tongue. Hands roaming across each others bodies trying to memorize each curve and slope. Lalnas hand found Rythians hips and he kissed him with a passion they had only shared in dreams. Lalna broke the kiss, "I've dreamt about this." He panted. "But god does it feel better in real life." He said, grinding his hips down on Rythian. Rythian let out a moan, "God I love it when you moan." Lalna whispered in Rythian's ear. He tugged down Rythian's pants, "I'm going to have you screaming my name," He whispered, palming Rythian's erection through his boxers. Rythian groaned.

Lalna lifted Rythian to sit on the desk and kissed him again. "What about Zoey and Kim?" Rythian asked, sighing.

"Let's hope they don't walk in then." Lalna replied a coy smile on his face.

Rythian let out a breathy laugh and tore off his shirt. Lalna ran his hands over his chest and Rythian groaned. Lalna bent down and ran his tongue over one of Rythian's nipples, making him moan. One of Rythian's hand went to clutch at Lalna's hair and he tugged the goggles off. Lalna reached inside his boxers and stroked Rythian's hard on. Rythian moaned and tugged Lalna's hair as Lalna stroked him agonizingly slow. "Fucking tease." He breathed out, as he brought his face up for another kiss.

"Turn around." Lalna growled when they broke apart. In a second Rythian was turned around, hips pressed hard against the wood of Lalna's desk. Rythian groaned when he felt Lalna's hard on press into his thigh. Rythian tore his boxers off and Lalna did the same. " Do... we have any... lube?" Rythian panted.

"First drawer in the way back." Lalna answered.

Rythian pulled open the drawer and reached as far back as he would go. He grabbed a tube and pulled it out to reveal lube. He handed it to Lalna who squirted a generous amount onto his hand. Rythian jumped when he felt a cold finger press against his entrance. "Sh." Lalna cooed in his ear. "This might hurt." He whispered, pressing kisses down the back of his neck. He pushed in the first finger making Rythian bit his lip. It didn't hurt more as feel uncomfortable. Lalna immediately went to work trying to find that sweet spot that would make everything worth it. He thrusted into him and when he felt he was stretched he added another finger. Rythian whimpered as he felt the slight burn of his muscles being stretched. "It'll get better I promise." Lalna said, his other hand going down to slowly stroke Rythian's cock, trying to distract him from the pain. Then Lalna added another finger and Rythian yelped as the slight burn turned into pain. Then Lalna hooked his fingers on one thrust and Rythian's knees almost buckled at the pure pleasure that spread through him. He moaned loudly and Lalna smiled. "Guess I found your sweet spot huh Ryth?' He asked. Rythian could only moan as Lalna pressed against the spot again.

A few more thrusts with his fingers and Rythian was moving back, fucking himself on Lalna's fingers. He whimpered as Lalna withdrew his fingers which quickly turned into a moan when he felt Lalna press his length against his entrance. Lalna slowly pushed in to the hilt, waiting for Rythian to adjust.

Rythian whined and wiggled his hips, "Damn it Lalna move." He growled out.

Lalna chuckled at how desperate Rythian sounded, "Can't wait for me to fuck you?" He teased.

Rythian wiggled his hips again and one of his hands flew back to clutch at Lalna's neck, "Lalna I swear to god if you don't move right now I will-" Rythian cut himself off with a moan as Lalna pulled out and thrusted back on, hitting Rythian's sweet spot in the process. Lalna tried to set a slow pace at first but Rythian wasn't having any of it. He let out a frustrated growl and thrusted back against Lalna. "Faster." He moaned out. Lalna would have made him beg but he was too far gone and he needed release. He went wild. Rythian got what he wanted, "Oh Lalna." He cried. Lalna was pounding into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

Lalna reached around Rythian and wrapped a hand around his cock. Rythian cried out when Lalna stroked him. Meanwhile Lalna was attacking the back of his neck with bites and licks. It only took a few more strokes and thrusts for Rythian to come with Lalna's name on his lips. Rythian collapsed on the desk.

Lalna felt Rythian clench around him and he couldn't take it anymore, " _Rythian!_ " He shouted as he came.

With the last of his energy he pulled out slowly and then collapsed on top of Rythian. For a few minutes they lied there panting and enjoying their post-orgasm haze.

But the desk was hurting Rythian's stomach and Lalna wasn't exactly light. "Lalna," He started to say but as soon as the word hit the air both of them seemed to realize that this wasn't a dream and they wouldn't wake up.

Lalna was off of him and had his boxers on in a matter of seconds. He backed away from Rythian and sat on the edge of the closest bed. He kept his eyes down as to not stare at Rythian's naked form. "Um, Rythian about what just happened-"

Rythian cut him off, "It was amazing." He said while putting Lalna's boxers on.

Lalna froze again, "What?" He asked, looking back up at Rythian with a confused expression.

"That was amazing." He said again. He stared at Lalna's confused expression, "Lalna do you think I would let just anybody fuck me?" Lalna's expression didn't change. "I like you Lalna." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I like you a lot." He added. "Maybe more than I should." He muttered after.

Lalna's brain was utterly confused. He knew he liked Rythian and he even knew that Rythian liked him. But hearing him say it was a whole other thing. Lalna could feel the smile stretch across his lips, "You like me?" He asked, his voice high.

Rythian chuckled and walked over, "Yes... Do you like me?" Rythian asked.

Lalna fell back on the bed and pulled Rythian with him. "Hmmm. Yah I do." He answered. Rythian was lying down next to him and he pulled him close. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "And guess what?"

"What?" Rythian asked.

"I love you too." He said, hoping that Rythian would say it back.

For a second there was silence and Lalna thought he had said the wrong thing but then, "I love you too Lalna." He said contentment clear in his voice.

At that moment Zoey chose to walk in the room and see Lalna and Rythian half naked cuddling on one of th beds. Instead of blushing furiously and running out, she smiled widely and screamed, "Kim! Kim! It worked! The dream machine thingy worked!" Then she ran out and Lalna could hear the forcefield being disabled.

"Dream machine thing?" Rythian questioned.

"I'll explain later." Lalna answered, pulling Rythian closer. "I'm too tired to think." He added. So they stayed cuddling on the bed, content on being in each others arms until one of the girls said otherwise.

**FIN**

**THE END**

 


End file.
